


D i e d last night in my d r e a m s

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Writing Prompts [Alec/Kayden] [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	

Alec wasn't shocked when he heard the news; He knew something had to be wrong. Never did he expect to hear he had a genetic heart problem, though. The doctor said it was latent, and he wasn't surprised it hadn't been known about since no one in his family had shown signs or cases of it since his great-grandparents; Although he gave Alec the advice to take it easy for some time since it had seemed that the condition was worsening faster than expected. Assumed to be from Alec over-stressing himself occasionally with work and from any major stressful events such as the times in the past that he had been kidnapped.   
  
He wasn't really shocked; More stressed, actually. Which was ironic due to stress making the condition worse. Here he was, at twenty-two years old and finding out that even doctors couldn't tell him how far in life he would make it. That was fine with him, but he had more problems to worry about than the doctors; What would happen if his family found out? How was he supposed to tell them, anyway? For now, he decided, it'd be best not to.

He tried to take it easy, or easier than he was before, but he wasn't very good at that. Between his younger brother being reckless as usual and the underlying, internal stress from worrying about his condition things only seemed to plateau but that was on good days. Two or three months had passed but it wasn't getting better so the doctor decided to try some medication to see if it would help counteract the damage as it happened; Keeping the medicine hidden was another challenge to worry about it seemed. He had a habit of forgetting it places, which caused one of his brothers to find it and question him about it.   
  
Everyone had left the kitchen to go into the backyard to make a bonfire as it was a little chilly that night and they were looking for something fun to do but Alec stayed behind and cleaned up the dishes and everything. "What the hell are _these?_ " Hearing the bottle rattle, a chill was sent up Alec's spine as he realized he must've left them on the table or counter. Turning, he saw his older brother leaning against the counter with the bottle in between two of his fingers with a disapproving glare. "Well, I've got no idea."   
"Oh really? Well, they have your fuckin' name on 'em so I'm sure you know something." Kayden had stepped into the house and Riku hid the pills in his hand while Alec assured Kayden they would be out in a few minutes to get him to turn and leave. Walking past Alec, Riku shoved the bottle into Alec's hand. "Later." He mumbled. Alec knew his brother would refuse to let this go and he dreaded it.   
  
Days passed as Alec refused to give Riku the chance to question him on the subject, always finding a way to keep busy so he wouldn't have to answer any questions. In the middle of cleaning one afternoon, there was a sharp pain in Alec's chest that caused him to go into a coughing fit; He clenched his chest as he coughed but he could feel it getting harder to breathe and he fell down to his knees as his hand gripped onto the counter in front of him. Though it felt like forever, minutes passed as he regained his breath and stood back onto his feet. Sighing lightly, he hated to admit it but he could tell the very thing he dreaded was coming quicker than expected. Despite the pain that lingered in his chest through the rest of the day, he went on and acted as if everything was fine to not cause any concern though his older brother had already made clear he wasn't forgetting the medication incident. As everyone went to their respective rooms for the night, Alec lingered behind in the kitchen. Putting everything together, he decided to bake one last cake and sat down at the table while it baked.   
  
Pulling out multiple sheets of paper, he began to write to the others as he explained what happened and why he did what he did.   
  
_Kayden, I won't blame you if you're angry when you're reading this. One of my greatest concerns these last few months were if you would be okay but you have Riku along with mom and dad so you'll be fine. Keep doing what makes you happy. Try not to bother Riku too much though, he deserves a break after dealing with me for so long, after all. Also, make sure you start wearing your knee and elbow pads when you skateboard; They can't afford any more major injuries. Regardless of the previous lines, if you need anything, you have those three and if that isn't good enough, I'll still be there with y'all._

_Riku, you were right though we both knew that. The medication... the doctor thought that maybe it would help counteract the damage done and maybe any future damage but it's obvious now that it wasn't. I can't apologize for what I did, but I thought maybe it would be better.. Y'know, leaving one less thing for y'all to worry about daily and all. Thank you. It's long overdue but thank you. For everything. For all the times you protected me, for all the times you had to rescue me, for being there to stop me and/or Kayden from doing stupid things, for watching out for Kayden as well as mom and dad like you have. Thank you for allowing us to accept you into our family, and thank you for bringing us all closer. I'm sorry I'm leaving so suddenly, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. If not for you, I would've never made it this far. I'll try to check in once in a while. I won't be there physically obviously but I'll still be there when you need me, whenever you need me._

_Mom, Dad. I'm sorry I never told y'all. I know this is gonna be hard for y'all, but you all are strong enough to make it through this. Promise. The condition.. it was underlying with no signs or symptoms, which is why it took so long to appear but by then.. Do me a favor, make sure y'all keep regular appointments for each and every one of you, regardless. I don't have much longer to write, but I'll miss you all. So much. I'm so sorry I'm leaving you all like this. I've got to go now, take care. Please.  
  
_ Pulling out the cake quietly as he allowed it to cool before icing it, he set it on the counter as he folded up the letters into respective envelopes and taped each one to the respective doors. There were tear stains on each letter despite how hard he tried to fight them back; The pain in his chest had begun to grow more painful and he knew he had to hurry. Icing the cake, he wrote the words " _I'm so sorry everyone... I love you all...."_ before leaving the cake in a container on the counter where they could see it as they woke. Making sure the letters were taped up, the cake was done and everything was set, Alec prepared slowly to go lay in his bed; He refused to risk it in the kitchen or hallway. Quietly sneaking into his room, he closed his door and laid down onto his bed.   
  
Falling onto his back, he laid there for a few moments before there was another sharp pain in the center of his chest; Curling into a ball onto his side, he gritted his teeth to prevent from yelling out and gripped the blanket tightly into his hand, knuckles turning white. His breathing became unsteady and it became harder and harder until he knew he couldn't fight anymore. Struggling for one last breath, he closed his eyes and let himself drift away to end the pain he was feeling. 


End file.
